


Second To Confection

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Mirajane finds herself placing second in her fiancee's affections.





	Second To Confection

Mirajane loved her fiancée more than anything else except her family.  Erza was the same, she knew.  There was only one other in Erza’s heart held in higher esteem than her fiancée.

But Mirajane wasn’t sure how she felt being second to a confection.

Let alone to their own wedding cake samples.

“Mmmm,” Erza moaned as she tried a raspberry filled sample with white ganache.  “This one is excellent.  But you know what would make this better?” she asked, turning to Mirajane.

Mirajane decided to humor her.  “What would that be?”

“Whip cream.”  Licking her fingers, Erza’s eyes danced with delight.  “We should tell the caterers!”

“On a wedding cake?” questioned the barmaid.  “That seems a little much.”

“But think about it!” Erza insisted.  “Think about the soft, fluffy goodness of whip cream on top of dense, moist cake.  It would be heavenly.”

Spotting an opportunity, Mirajane’s gaze turned coy.  “I don’t know, Erza… you’ll probably have to convince me.”

Erza held up a chocolate and strawberry cake sample on her fork.  “Here, try this one.”

Her old rival turned love of her life grinned at the success of her plan.

Having Erza feed her cake samples the rest of the day might well convince her to concede on the whip cream.  But only if Erza fed them to her.


End file.
